


Verisimilitude

by toxic_screaming



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, ROAR - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_screaming/pseuds/toxic_screaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the only two things certain in life. You are born, and you will die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

There is darkness, and there is light. There is good, and there is evil. Loathing and loving. Proactive and procrastination. There is God and there is Satan. Angels and demons. Life and death. 

Life and death…

These are the only two things certain in life. You are born, and you will die. Different time spans will elapse for different creatures, but it’s still certain. 

There’s no escape to it. You can’t run from it. You can’t hide. You may find salvation for a moment, but it’ll find you. Your safe place will no longer be safe. It was never safe. There was no security. No tranquility. 

If you think you can desert it, you're wrong. If fact, there’s something missing from your mind. Or perhaps its something I don’t have. 

Innocence. 

My thoughts are black ink in the water. Pitch with sorrow and consumed in darkness. I know much of this dreary world. 

I need know more though. No matter how much one does know, they know naught. Nobody can escape reason. 

I don’t wanna stay in this place. I don’t wanna deal with those whom allow evils so frequently and so simply. Even those whom have a strong sense of justice. 

It’s human nature to lie.

Device.

Manipulate. 

But alas, what is one to do with a world. No matter how strong or powerful one is, they cannot change the world. That is God’s will. Proceeding yourself as God- That’s another story. 

A human can not and should not proceed one’s self in being a God. We humans are insignificant. Truly. 

Repetitive also. 

So very much predictable; we are not very hard to decipher. We all have feelings. Some chose to express them more than others. Some more interesting than others.

Oh yes. 

Interesting. 

Some decide to be different, to be strange. Out of the ordinary. You see, it is human nature. When one sees one who looks good one particular way, they automatically want to be like that, if it appeals to them. So, when one chooses to, or just plain is, unusual, I am intrigued. 

But, I never seem to see anyone unique. Even if so, they seem not to reveal how normal they are along the way. No creativity. 

Shallow.

This is the world. Shallow. Nobody goes and explores anymore. In fact, people merely pass things up as coincidences. 

Is there really coincidences? Or has the human population, at least seventy percent of them, have become too lazy to dig deeper? Shallow…

Impassive. That’s how they describe me. They seem to think that I’m just a logical person. No emotions. No feelings. No opinions. On the contrary, I just don’t care anymore. What is the point? I don’t understand my feelings. Why bother?

I suppose that’s shallow though. As I've just proven, I’m no different. 

Nobody is any different. So how does one man go about changing the world? He’s fighting evil with evil. You can not kill villains. That’s make you a villain. 

No matter how gifted you are, you cannot change the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting. 

Waiting.

Thinking.

This is all I could do. This seems to be all I do anymore. I’m far too intellect for social interactions, or at least I tell myself this. 

Truth is, I can’t seem to make friends. None of the children strike my curiosity. All they want to do is play, as if life’s some big game. 

If life was a game, then why are there so many winners? Why so many losers? Why so many people unaffected?

On second thought, life is a game. One in which everyone loses. Everyone dies in the end. I suppose it could be fun while it lasts, as long as you play your cards right. If not, you’ll end up working, no slaving, for money. 

Money. That should be the name of the game. Those without it, always on a quest for it. They will be until the end of the game too. The games not fun for them. 

Is the game truly fun for those who have money though? Do they truly love? Is anything ever a challenge?

A tap on the shoulder interrupts my thoughts. Glancing up, I notice an older man, snow white hair hidden under a black black hat. A mustache placed above his lips. Glasses covering his eyes, shimmering at the angle. A white dress shirt and tie tucked under a black coat, carefully and formally. 

I tilt my head. 

“Excuse me young miss, but where are your parents?” He asks gently. I shrug. They walked off somewhere a while ago after they told me that I wasn’t their biological daughter. That I was taken in because their friend didn’t want me.

The man holds out a hand, a pleasant smile place upon his gentle face. I mentally sigh. What harm could this do? After all, I have no place to go now, and I’m only a child. I couldn’t afford anything. 

I grab his hand, almost as a plea. Not that I want to look lonely, desperate, or innocent, but I really am right now. 

As an hour or so passes, we approach a large building. The gates seem to reach towards the sky, but considering my short stature, it means nothing. A sign on a post catches my attention. 

The Wammy’s House

Wammy’s House? What is this place?

“This is an orphanage. Founded by myself,” he states, as if he was reading my thoughts. I nod in response, not knowing what else to do.

As we enter the orphanage, it’s dead silent. Well, all except for our breathing and footsteps owned by us. He walks me to a desk in another room and asks, “Well, what is your name?”

“Scarlett Weatherford,” I say quietly, sitting down criss-cross in a chair across from him. I don’t speak much, so I sound unsure. 

"Ah, I see," he say writing it down on a paper filled with many words, lines, and boxes. It looks like a form of some sort, but completely foreign to me. 

After a few moments of filling things out, he speaks up again. 

"You must know this is an orphanage for the gifted, and you may not give out your name to anyone for your safety. You and I are the only ones who can know your name. Now it may not even be documented," he states in a serious tone. I nod, not caring either way.

"So, you must have an alias, something that everyone can call you..." He says, already in thought.

"Sirin," I say suddenly, but still very weakly. 

"Ah, that'll do. I suppose I can show you to your room now," he says getting up. Not knowing if I should move or not, I stay seated. 

"Well? Are you coming?" He says with a hint of joy in his face. I carefully get up and follow swiftly behind the man, whom had not said his name. 

With an educated guess, there's a very likely possibility of his name including Wammy, since in fact he founded this orphanage and it's Wammy's House. 

Eventually, we stop in front of a large oak door. He knocks carefully, three times, saying "L, may I enter?" 

"Yes," a voice says from the other side. It's undeniable, he doesn't seem to care either way.

He opens the door to reveal a simple room with white walls, dark gray carpet, and a simple twin-sized bed against the wall. It was also very simple with cream colored sheets, with a matching blanket. It was made up perfectly. 

Then I take notice of a boy, about my age. No, about five years older. Yeah, he was about ten. He had raven black hair, large, dark eyes, and a pale complexion. Paler than mine, to say the least. A loose white T-shirt hangs over his scrawny body, and a simple pair of blue jean shorts. 

He was sitting in a rather large chair reading a novel of some sort. He seem rather intrigued by it, making me wonder which book it is that he possesses. 

"L, we have a new guest, or member. Please focus your attention here please," the nameless man says.

"Watari, I am more than capable of multitasking," he says, but reluctantly looking up from his book. 

The man's name is Watari? Ah, it could very well be an alias. Like mine, and I suppose this L character too. 

"Indeed, but it's rude of you to do so when being introduced to someone."

"Very well. I am L," he simply says, no emotion evident. 

"Sirin," I say, mocking his tone, or trying too. I was hit with an unexpected fear of talking to someone again. 

"Well, now since you two have met, I suppose I'll show you to your room," Watari says, leading me out. Before I close the door, I take a peek at this L character again, full of curiosity. His nose is already buried back in that book.

We come to the next door in the hallway and he opens it. "This will be your room."

Room being almost identical to L's, I wasn't surprised. The only exception was gray sheets on the bed, along with the fabric on the chair. 

"Thank you Watari," I say, looking up at him through my mousy brown bangs. He looks startled.

"How did you know my name?" 

"Simple enough. I heard that L character say it," I respond nonchalantly. He nods back, face become less frightened. 

"I suppose I'll leave you to get settled in," he says walking out, after I nod, closing the door behind him. 

What now? 

In thought about all that occurs today, I go lie down on my bed and stare at the ceiling. Staring for hours. 

Who is L really? What does his name stand for? Is Watari his father? Is Watari even Watari’s real name? Do I really not belong to my parents? I thought I did...They were my mom and dad...They just dumped me...Why was Watari so willing to pick me up on the side of the road? Is he really that caring, or was there another reason?

Lost in my own thoughts, I jump up at the sound of someone knocking on my door. 

“You can come out you know…” The voice was unfamiliar, and I got frightened as they opened the door. Of course I just stared as they came in.   
It was another little girl. About my age exactly. She had long, curly blonde hair, hazel eyes, and small features. She was on the short side, standing at probably my shoulder in stature, and I was an average height for my age. 

“Do you speak?” she said, tilting her head. I nodded in response, not knowing what else to say. 

You were doing fine earlier. What’s wrong now?

“Well, my name is Roxy! What’s your name?” She chirped. 

“S-Sirin…” God! Why are you stuttering?!

“Oh! You’re shy! I can fix that!” Man, she just doesn’t give up…

I stare at her, honestly confused. How can she be so happy when everything isn’t? Not everything is fine and dandy. 

She grabs my hand. 

“Come on! I’ll introduce you to my friends!” She pulling me out if my room and starts talking about these friends of hers. 

“There’s Lucy! I think you’ll like her! She’s about your height and has a great sense of humor! And-” I zone out as she continues on as we pass L’s room. It’s almost completely silent. I do hear footsteps though. I wonder what he’s doing….

Seeing the door get farther and farther away, I zone back in. 

“-The there’s Mike. He’s really into science. Like, he experiments a lot with things. Like, the other day he put white flowers into food coloring and they changed color! Isn’t that cool!?” She shout excitedly. 

“Hnm? Oh yeah... Fantastic…” I say quietly. It wouldn’t matter though, because she continues to drag me down the hallway, shouting things about her friends and how cool it’ll be when I meet them. 

I sigh and zone out, bored agian. 

Soon enough, she pulls me to a large group of children from what looks like a cafeteria. A small one anyway. 

A group of five kids sit there, around a round table. Seven soon, when this Roxy girl and I sit down. 

“Oh, you must be the new girl everyone has been talking about. I’ve never seen you around,” a boy with dark brown hair and green eyes says, grinning. 

“My name’s Kriss!” another girl with red hair speaks up. 

“Carl,” A boy with glasses and shiny white teeth speaks up. 

“I’m Jeff.” another boy wave. He has short black hair. 

“I’m Ross!” a girl shouts waving. Her brunette hair is in pigtails. 

I wave at all of them and stand there awkwardly, waiting for something to happen. 

“This is Sirin. She’s kinda really shy,” Roxy says to the whole table. 

“We can break her of that.” The brown hair boys says loudly. I still don’t know his name. 

“Aaron! Shut up! You’re making her nervous!” Ross shouts, laughing, then smacks him in the back of his head. 

“Ow! What was that for?!”

“For being you, you derp,” Jeff says, scratching the back of his head. 

I zone out and lay my eyes on a boy with messy, long black hair walk in quietly. Must be L.

“Oh! Looks like she’s found interest in someone!” Ross says, grinning widely. 

“Who? Who?!” Carl shouts, getting excited. I turn my direction to the ceiling. Is this how kids act?

“Is it that L kid? The weird one?” Jeff says, raising an eyebrow, sounding annoyed. 

“Yeah! It is,” Roxy says, disappointed. 

“He’s weird and stupid. Stay away from him if you want to be cool,” Kriss says loudly, making sure he could hear. That’s when I make eye contact. 

Hurt. 

Isn’t he older? Smarter? Is what they’re saying true? He doesn’t look that weird. Maybe to them…

“O-Okay…” I say, sitting down, biting my lip.

“Good girl.” One of the guys say. 

First day here and there’s already peer pressure….

About an hour later, the group starts dissipating. I haven’t learned much. In fact, I’m more confused than I was before. I don’t know anyone they were talking about. I don’t even know what they were talking about. In fact, when there is three left, I walk off silently to my room. No point in staying when I don’t even care about what they’re talking about. 

I lay down on my bed again and wonder if there is anything to do. Maybe they have classes here? Is that why there was an auditorium? There seemed to be lots of rooms too. Maybe they were classrooms. They have to be. I think...

Do they have a library then? I’d love to go there. That older L kid did have a book. Was it his or did he borrow it? Can I borrow one too?

Does Watari have any? Would he be willing to loan them out? Maybe I should go talk to him…

Maybe I should go ask L…

No. What about my friends? What would they think? I don’t want to risk it…

That’s when I close my eyes and doze off. Drowning in all the “What-ifs.”


End file.
